


Listen to Me

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Sam Winchester Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, mentioning of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Sam makes you listen to him.





	Listen to Me

You felt your back hit the wall rather  roughly as calloused hands gripped your bare hips tightly. You let out a soft whimper biting your lower lip as the harsh bricks dug into your exposed back since Sam had long since tore your shirt off and left it in the war room. Which most likely Dean would end up finding it and that seemed to not bother you in the least bit. 

Sam’s hand sneaked up to your mouth and covered your parted lips. “Try to stay quiet, understand?” His breath hit off of your ear causing your toes to curl in your boots and a to go down your spine. “You got that Y/N?”

You let out a very soft whine from behind Sam’s hand only to feel a sharp tug from his other hand on your hair causing your eyes to snap closed.

“You understand Y/N?”

You slowly nodded your head and you suddenly felt weightless as Sam picked you up into his strong arms. You could feel the rippling of muscles underneath the flannel he wore as he carried you towards the room that you shared with him.

“Good wouldn’t want Dean to hear.”

You let out a soft breath against Sam’s neck. You loved it when Sam took control like this, and couldn’t wait to see what the two of you would be doing in the bedroom. Knowing Dean he would most likely be taking off if you ended up getting too loud. Which was probably why Sam told you, you had to try to keep quiet.


End file.
